Day(s)
by Jcansnh
Summary: 8! "Buat apa aku selingkuh kalau udah punya istri yang sempurna kayak kamu, hm? Nggak usah mikir begitu, ya?" [ P101's ; Hyunbin K. , Minhyun H. ]
1. Chapter 1

"Selamat ya Kak," ujar Seonho sambil menyerahkan bingkisan yang terbungkus kertas baby blue polos.

Daehwi tersenyum sambil menerima kado dari Seonho. "Makasih ya, Ho. Jadi ngerepotin kamu nih."

"Duh Kak Hwi kayak kita baru kenal aja sih."

"Seonho kapan nyusul nih?" tanya Jihoon yang sedang menyuapi Junseo dengan biskuit.

Seonho hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. "Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, Kak. Lagian aku juga masih pengen jalan-jalan sebelum jadi istri orang, hehehe."

"Partner liburanmu kan sekarang udah jadi istri orang tuh, Ho," timpal Minki dan diikuti anggukan dari sang suami; Jonghyun.

Ya, partner liburan Seonho, Daehwi memang hari ini sudah resmi dipersunting. Meninggalkan Seonho yang menjadi target bully para sahabatnya karena hanya ia satu-satunya yang belum menikah. Bukan hanya Seonho sih, tetapi pacarnya juga. Si Lai Guanlin, pemilik cafe yang cabangnya tersebar di penjuru Korea Selatan.

"Minimal, tunangan dulu deh Ho," bujuk Minhyun.

"Dih Guanlin emang nggak peka. Putusin aja Ho, putusin." Nah kalau ini si Hyeongseob yang kompor. "Nggak bosen emang ditanya kapan nikah, tiap lebaran, Ho?"

Guanlin menyenggol lengan Woojin. "Ngegas istri lo, hyung."

.

.

.

"Mau sholat di masjid dulu, atau langsung pulang Dek?" tanya Guanlin setelah Seonho selesai memasang self-bet.

Seonho menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Terserah Mas aja."

Guanlin men-stater mobil dan perlahan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Samuel yang sepi, karena seluruh anggota genk mereka sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sholat di Masjid dekat cafe aja, ya?"

"Ih, kan aku udah bilang terserah tadi."

Guanlin tersenyum. "Iya deh, iya."

"Oh iya, Mas!"

"Kenapa, Dek? Barangnya ada yang ketinggalan? Mutar di depan ya, mumpung belum keluar perumahan."

Seonho menggeleng. "Bukan itu, Mas."

"Jadi, kenapa?"

"Aku nggak bawa mukenah, hehehe." Seonho nyengir dan hampir buat Guanlin khilaf.

"Duh kirain apa, Dek." Guanlin menghela nafas, kemudian tangan kirinya menunjuk ke jok penumpang. "Kayaknya ada satu mukenahmu yang waktu itu deh di belakang, Dek."

"Oh iya Mas, ehehe."

.

.

.

Selesai sholat isya, Guanlin dan Seonho jalan beriringan menuju cafe, karena Guanlin memarkir mobilnya disana.

"Dek, duluan masuk mobil aja. Aku mau ambil barang di cafe, bentar doang kok."

Seonho mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang sebelumnya sudah dibuka kuncinya oleh Guanlin.

"Nih, buat Mama dirumah." Guanlin meletakkan bungkusan dari kertas karton di atas pangkuan Seonho.

"Loh, apaan nih Mas?" tanya Seonho.

"Titipan dari Mami," jawab Guanlin sambil memasang self-bet.

Seonho mengangguk, kemudian memasang self-bet. "Makasih ya."

"Oh iya, Dek."

Seonho yang semula fokus pada jalanan, kini menoleh ke Guanlin. "Kenapa, Mas?"

"Maaf ya. Gara-gara aku, kamu jadi sasaran kalau lagi ngumpul kayak tadi."

Seonho tersenyum. "Dih apaan sih, Mas. Udah biasa kok, lagian kan mereka cuma becanda."

"Tapi kan tetap aja. Kemarin-kemarin kan ada Daehwi yang jadi target selain kamu, sekarang dia udah nikah tuh sama Samuel," ujar Guanlin sambil menginjak pedal rem karena lampu merah.

Seonho tidak menanggapi ucapan Guanlin. Wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar.

"Memangnya, kamu nggak ada niat mau nikah kayak mereka, Dek?"

"Bohong kalau aku bilang nggak ada. Kadang aku iri sama Kak Minki yang curhat kalau dia kesepian dirumah karena Kak Jonghyun lagi ada tugas ke luar kota, Kak Hyeongseob yang curhat tentang masa ngidam yang tidak menyenangkan berubah jadi mengasyikkan karena bisa mengerjai Kak Woojin, Kak Jihoon yang curhat tentang perkembangan Junseob, Kak Minhyun yang kadang kerepotan karena mengurus Kwon Twins di hari libur, Kak Euiwoong yang menceritakan bulan madu, juga Kak Daehwi yang curhat tentang dirinya yang gugup menghitung mundur tanggal pernikahan." Seonho kini menoleh dan tersenyum hangat pada Guanlin. "Tapi aku masih mau nungguin sampai Mas siap, kok."

Guanlin kembali menjalankan mobilnya setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

"Hubungan kita pacaran itu karena aku memang mau kasih kamu kebebasan sebelum aku siap buat nikah nanti. Aku belum mau ngikat kamu dalam hal tunangan juga karena itu alasannya." Guanlin tersenyum tipis. "Kamu masih muda, Dek. Aku tau kok, kamu masih mau jalan-jalan tanpa dikekang, masih mau habisin uang gaji buat liburan, dan hal lainnya. Itu kenapa aku belum berani buat ngelamar kamu."

Seonho balas tersenyum. "Iya, aku tau kok."

.

.

.

"Hati-hati bawa mobilnya, Mas," pesan Seonho.

Guanlin mengangguk. "Oh iya, jangan lupa kasih kabar sahur nanti. Aku balik ke apartemen soalnya."

"Iya, ntar aku telpon deh."

"Oke. Aku balik ya."

Seonho mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan saat mobil Guanlin perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Seonho berjalan masuk ke rumah sambil memainkan ponsel. Tepatnya, sedang membuka aplikasi instagram. Menulis caption dan mengunggah foto bersama genknya tadi, juga mengunggah di insta-story.

"Mama! Ada titipan dari Maminya Mas Guanlin!"

.

.

 _'_ _ **yseonh_**_ _Happy Wedding, Kim Samuel & Lee Daehwi._

 _._

 _Tolong yang bertanya 'Seonho kapan nikah?' itu ditenggelamkan atau dimusnahkan saja._

 _._

 _Ps : without_ _ **euiungggg j0ohaknyeon._**_ _'_

.

.

Dan foto yang diunggah di insta-story adalah foto yang Seonho ambil ketika berada di perjalanan pulang. Seonho tersenyum ke arah kamera dan Guanlin juga tersenyum meskipun matanya fokus ke jalanan.

.

 _'Hehehe_ _ **guanlain_**_ _'_ Dan emotikon hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, ini series yang bakal update tiap hari selama ramadhan (selama kuota dan wifi ada loh ya wkwk) dengan latar belakang mereka berpuasa dan hal lainnya. Hehehe.

Oh, disini ceritanya SamHwi nikah sehari sebelum puasa, ijab doang sih jadinya bukan acara besar gitu, cuma sahabatnya doang yg dateng. Minus iwung haknyon, soalnya lagi hanimun di jeju (haknyon hemat duit)

Dan chp kedua kupublish besok malam dengan cast komuXprime+Kwon twins (Seola, Sua)

Ps : Jadi, disini para dom itu kujadikan gs, karena ya masa diajak sholat gaada yg pake mukenah:" Para lelaki manggilnya hyung dan ciwi ciwi manggilnya kak.

Pss : Aku ngakak pas nulis panggilan Mas-Dek gini.

Psss : Cobaan terberat ramadhan tahun ini adalah Mnet:" mari menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat:"

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama~"

Minhyun tersenyum saat Kwon Twins datang berlarian untuk menyambutnya yang baru saja menutup pintu.

Minhyun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan dua puteri kebanggan Hyunbin itu. "Apa kalian menyusahkan Nenek, hari ini?"

Keduanya menggeleng dan Seola sebagai yang tertua menjelaskan kegiatannya hari ini bersama sang Nenek yang hanya tersenyum di sofa ruang tengah.

"Nggak kok Ma, tadi aku sama Sua juga tidur siang kok."

Minhyun tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Seola dan Sua. "Anak pintar. Masih puasa? Atau suka buka tadi siang?"

Seola menuding Sua dengan telunjuk. "Aku tadi batal puasa gara-gara Sua, Ma."

Sua memelototkan matanya yang sipit. "Kan aku haus, Ma. Terus pas minum, Kak Seola minta, yaudah aku kasih aja."

Minhyun menghela nafas lelah saat keduanya kembali bertengkar. "Sudah, sudah. Sekarang ayo pamit sama Nenek dan pulang sebelum jalanan macet."

.

.

.

"Papa!"

Hyunbin yang baru saja menutup pintu langsung berbalik dan berjongkok sambil merentangkan tangan. Membuat Seola dan Sua berlomba untuk mendapatkan pelukan. Hyunbin tertawa saat Seola dan Sua berebut minta digendong.

"Duh Kak Seola ngalah dong," ujar Sua.

"Ih, kamu tuh yang ngalah."

"Sudah sudah. Sini Seola Papa gendong di kanan dan Sua di kiri."

"CALL!" teriak Kwon Twins bersamaan.

"Sana mandi dulu," ujar Minhyun setelah Hyunbin muncul di dapur bersama Seola dan Sua. "Papa jangan digangguin gitu dong, kan capek tuh pasti Papa."

"Iya deh turun," ujar Seola dan dianggukki oleh Sua.

Hyunbin menepuk pelan kepala kedua anaknya setelah turun. "Nah, sekarang kalian main di kamar, ya?"

"Aku duluan yang masuk kamar!"

"Kak Seola curang!" Sua berlari menyusul Seola yang mencuri start duluan.

"Jangan lari-lari Seola, Sua!" teriak Minhyun. Benar saja, dua detik kemudian terdengar suara berdebam dan disusul tangisan Sua.

"Mama! Sakit!"

Hyunbin tertawa melihat Minhyun yang mulai mengomel sambil berjalan cepat menyusul Sua. Kalau begini, Hyunbin jadi merasa terhibur memiliki anak kembar.

.

.

.

"Ma.. Sudah buka puasa tuh Ma," Sua berlari menuju dapur.

"Iya iya sudah buka puasa." Minhyun menuangkan teh hangat pada cangkir. "Sekarang, duduk di kursi masing-masing."

"Loh, Papa mana?" tanya Seola saat melihat kursi tempat Hyunbin biasa duduk kosong.

"Papa disini~"

Hyunbin muncul dari arah balkon sambil tersenyum. Membuat Minhyun ikut tersenyum sebelum duduk di kursi.

Setelah berbuka, Hyunbin membantu Minhyun membereskan peralatan makan. Arsitek bermarga Kwon itu mengelap piring dan gelas yang telah dicuci Minhyun, untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lemari kaca.

"Nggak kerasa ya, udah tiga kali puasa bareng Seola sama Sua," ujar Hyunbin sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu kali nggak ngerasa, aku sih ngerasa aja tuh. Apalagi udah empat kali puasa ketemunya kamu terus, malesin."

Hyunbin mencubit bibir Minhyun. "Mulutnya emang dari dulu jahat, ya."

Minhyun menggerutu sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Tapi jahat gini, disayang juga."

"Iyalah. Sayang aku tuh sekarang cuma buat kalian bertiga." Hyunbin memeluk Minhyun dari belakang. "Buat Kwon Seola, Kwon Sua, dan istri yang mulutnya jahat ini."

Minhyun mencuci tangannya dan segera berbalik untuk membalas pelukan Hyunbin. "Makasih udah sayang sama aku dari jaman SMA, sampai sekarang. Ya, walau sempat putus nyambung, tapi makasih udah sayang sama aku."

Hyunbin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Makasih udah jadi istri yang baik dan udah jadi Mama yang baik buat Seola sama Sua."

"Ih! Mama sama Papa kok pelukan nggak ngajak aku sih?"

Hyunbin melepas pelukannya, kemudian tertawa saat melihat Seola dan Sua yang bersedekap di dekat meja makan dengan tatapan kesal.

.

.

Malamnya, setelah sholat terawih berjamaah (meskipun Seola dan Sua hanya main-main) Hyunbin menggelar kasur lipat di ruang tengah.

"Kamu mau tidur disini?" tanya Minhyun.

Hyunbin mengangguk. "Iya bareng anak-anak."

"Bagus deh, aku bisa jadi penguasa ranjang malam ini."

Hyunbin buru-buru menarik lengan Minhyun yang siap pergi ke kamar. "Eh, kata siapa? Kita tidur berempat disini."

"Kok gitu?" protes Minhyun.

Belum sempat protesan lainnya keluar, Seola dan Sua sudah berlari sambil berteriak kegirangan. "Hore, tidur sama Mama Papa~"

Kalau begini, mana tega Minhyun bilang nggak.

.

.

.

Minhyun tebangun pukul tiga pagi dan bersiap membuat makanan untuk sahur. Tapi niatnya terhenti sebentar karena melihat Hyunbin yang tidur diantara Seola dan Sua. Minhyun membuka aplikasi kamera dan menangkap moment itu sebelum mengunggahnya di instagram.

.

.

 _'_ _ **optimushwang**_ _sudah keempat kalinya_ _ **komurola**_ _dan sudah ketiga kalinya Seola, Sua. Terima kasih '_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi file aslinya itu kehapus karena kartu memoriku rusak dan harus diformat. Aku nulis ulang dan banyak yang melenceng. Maaf~

Oh, ini mungkin nggak penting. Jisung sudah minta cium sama member Nuest, belum ya? Wkwk

Ps : Hampir semua list member favoritku selamat, kecuali Woo Jinyoungㅠ.ㅠ Aku nangis sesenggukan pas pengumuman ranking, serius. Terus pas sahur, ibuku goreng sosis dan aku ingat sosis di topping pizza eps8, jadi aku nangis lagi sampai diketawain ayahku ㅠ.ㅠ

Pss : Kenapa kalian nodong aku tentang Wink deep couple(Baejinhoon)😂😂, oke chp selanjutnya mereka😂😂

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, Bunda?"

Jihoon yang semula memotong sayuran langsung menoleh setelah mendengar suara parau Junseo. Wanita dengan marga Park itu berbalik dan segera menggendong Junseo yang berdiri dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Oh, kenapa bangun?" tanya Jihoon sambil mengelus rambut Junseo, sementara sang pemilik menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Jihoon.

"Bunda nggak ada," jawab Junseo pelan.

"Tidur lagi, ya? Kan ada Ayah di kamar."

Junseo menggeleng, lalu menggumam, "Nggak mau, maunya Bunda."

"Jun? Sini sama Ayah."

Jihoon mendapati Jinyoung yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, persis Junseo dan itu membuat Jihoon tersenyum.

"Nggak mau~" rengek Junseo saat Jinyoung mengambil alih.

Jihoon tersenyum menenangkan dan mengusap puncak kepala Junseo. "Bentar ya sayang, Bunda bentar lagi selesai kok."

Junseo masih merengut saat Jinyoung menggendongnya ke ruang tengah. Tapi lima menit setelahnya, suara tawa Junseo menggelegar.

Jihoon menjulurkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Jinyoung dan Junseo yang berada di sofa. Si Ayah duduk memangku Junseo dan tangannya memegang ipad, Jinyoung terlihat menggeser jemarinya di atas layar.

"Dan... Wiiii~ dia terbang," ujar Jinyoung.

Junseo tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan, lalu menengok ke Jinyoung. "Lagi, lagi!"

"Nah, sekarang Junseo yang main." Jinyoung membimbing telunjuk Junseo untuk bergerak di layar. "Geser kayak gini, dan wiii~ angry bird-nya terbang."

.

.

.

"Mau jalan-jalan pagi, nggak?" tanya Jinyoung setelah mereka melaksanakan sholat subuh.

"Mau! Mau!" teriak Junseo sambil meloncat kesana kemari.

Jihoon menuntun Junseo untuk keluar dari kamar sholat bersama. "Loh, emang nggak berangkat ke klinik, Yah?"

"Kan ada perawat disana, Bunda sayang," jawab Jinyoung kalem sambil merangkul bahu Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Yaudah, aku gantiin baju Junseo dulu deh."

.

"Bun, Om Hong kok nggak buka?" tanya Junseo ketika berjalan melewati warung bubur ayam yang hanya berjarak seratus meter dari rumah.

"Kan lagi bulan puasa, sayang."

"Oh gitu."

Jinyoung tersenyum ketika Junseo dengan semangat melangkah dengan kedua kaki kecilnya. Jihoon dan Jinyoung sesekali mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Junseo, karena bocah dua tahun itu ingin berlari.

Junseo menatap Jinyoung. "Ayah, kok nggak kerja?" tanya Junseo dengan aksen huruf 'r' yang tidak lancar.

"Nanti jam sebelas Ayah berangkat," jawab Jinyoung sambil menunjukkan jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya.

"Jam sebelas? Itu kapan?"

"Jam sebelas itu saatnya Robocar Poli tayang." Jihoon menjawab pertanyaan Junseo sambil tersenyum.

Dan ada berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari Junseo sepanjang mereka jalan pagi.

.

.

.

Jihoon sedang menonton televisi saat Jinyoung baru pulang kerja. Jinyoung bergabung bersama Jihoon, duduk di sofa panjang.

"Junseo mana?" tanya Jinyoung sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

"Lagi tidur di kamar." Jihoon menoleh pada Jinyoung. "Tumben jam segini udah pulang? Tadi berangkatnya kan telat juga."

Jinyoung merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di paha Jihoon. "Cuma ada janji sama satu pasien aja hari ini."

"Hmm gitu." Jihoon mengangguk sambil memainkan surai Jinyoung.

"Ntar buka puasa di luar, mau?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak. Biasanya kan kamu susah kalau diajak makan di luar," jawab Jihoon sambil mencubit pipi Jinyoung. "Ih, kok kurusan sih pipimu?"

"Tadi Junseo bilang, _'Yah, mau makan kue tempat Om Linlin'_ , gitu," ujar Jinyoung sambil mempraktekkan nada dan pengucapan Junseo.

Jihoon tertawa. "Kalau Junseo yang ngomong tuh imut, kalau kamu kok jadi geli gini, sih?"

.

.

.

"Jun mau yang mana?" tanya Jinyoung.

Junseo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan telunjuknya terangkat, ia sedang memasang pose berpikir.

Junseo menoleh pada Jinyoung yang kini berjongkok disebelahnya sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Segini, boleh?"

Jinyoung tertawa, kemudian mengikuti Junseo mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Ini namanya dua, Junseo."

"Oh, dua," gumam Junseo. "Dua, boleh?"

Jinyoung mengangguk dan membuat Junseo tersenyum lebar, hingga giginya terlihat. Kemudian Junseo mengepalkan tangannya di udara. "Asik!"

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, Jihoon sedang merekam moment Junseo dan Jinyoung itu. Jihoon tersenyum saat menulis caption di instagram miliknya.

.

.

 _'_ _ **jhun_qkr**_ _Junseo-ya~_ _ **baejiny00_**_ _'_

Dan setelah itu, notifikasi komentar terus masuk ke ponsel Jihoon.

' _ **yseonh_**_ _uh, Junseo!_

 _ **euiungggg**_ _Junseo_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _ **optimushwang**_ _kenapa anakku yang perempuan nggak selucu itu-_-_

 _ **deyhwiii**_ _Junseo imut banget uuuuuuuu_

 _ **guanlain**_ _kalian di cafe?_ _ **baejiny00_**_ _'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi buat yang nanya Kwon Twins+Junseo itu siapa, mereka ada di The Returns of Supermen dengan perubahan nama marga. Seola dan Sua itu aku lupa marganya, tapi mereka bukan Kwon. Junseo juga bukan Bae. Hanya dirubah di ff ini aja. Kwon Twins itu 3 tahun dan lebih berisik, sementara Junseo itu 2 tahun dan kalem banget uh.

Btw, berhubung besok Jihun ultah, aku bakal publish lima atau empat ff dengan cast utamanya dia. Mungkin sebelum jam 6 pagi, soalnya paketku habis, lol!

Ps : Ayah-Bunda tuh gara gara aku dengar anak esde pacaran pas aku sm sepupuku lg nungguin martabak manis kemarin:' wkwk

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	4. Chapter 4

"In, kayaknya dedek bayi kangen kamu, deh."

 _'Masa? Emang dia ngomong gimana ke kamu?'_

"Pinteran dikit dong, In. Masa dedek bayi dalam perut bisa ngomong."

 _'Aku emang selalu salah kok, Ob.'_

"Nah, bagus tuh kalau udah tau!"

Hyeongseob kini menselonjorkan kakinya di atas sofa dengan toples cemilan berisi berbagai macam kacang-kacangan.

"Pulangnya masih lama, In?"

 _'Aku kan pulang jam 4 Ob sayang.'_

"Cepetan pulang, In."

 _'Kenapa emang? Kamu lagi pengen makan sesuatu?'_

"Nggak, sih." Hyeongseob terlihat sedang menimang sesuatu dalam benaknya. "Perutku keram, dedek bayi marah deh kayaknya."

 _'Hah?! Kamu habis ngapain, emang Ob?'_

Hyeongseob menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tadi habis nyuci pakaian."

 _'Bukannya aku udah nyuruh kamu buat nggak ngerjain pekerjaan rumah?'_

"Ya tapi kan akuㅡ"

 _'Kamu tuh kalau dikasih tau emang selalu ngebantah. Udah, sekarang duduk diam. Ini aku udah di basement gedung, telpon aku kalau makin parah, oke?'_

"Iya."

Hyeongseob langsung beringsut dan mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena Woojin secara tidak langsung menaikkan nada ketika mengomel tadi.

Salah Hyeongseob memang, karena Woojin sudah berpesan sejak awal kehamilan bahwa Hyeongseob dilarang keras melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Bahkan selama Hyeongseob hamil, Woojin selalu membeli makanan diluar ataupun membawa makanan dari rumah orang tuanya. Sama halnya dengan pakaian, Woojin selalu mengirim pakaian kotor mereka ke laundry dekat dengan apartemen. Woojin juga menyewa jasa pembantu yang bertugas membersihkan apartemen setiap dua hari sekali. Bahkan Woojin yang setiap pagi dan malam membuat susu untuk Hyeongseob.

Woojin tidak bermaksud memanjakan Hyeongseob, tetapi istrinya itu termasuk golongan yang kehamilannya harus diperhatikan dengan sangat serius.

Masih segar di ingatan Woojin bagaimana raut wajah serius Seonho saat menjelaskan perihal kehamilan Hyeongseob enam bulan lalu. Sahabatnya itu mengatakan bahwa rahim Hyeongseob sebenarnya tidak benar-benar siap menerima janin, dan calon anak yang dikandung Hyeongseob itu bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"In-a?" Hyeongseob melongokkan lehernya ketika mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka.

"Ob-i? Dimana?"

Hyeongseob melambaikan tangannya dan Woojin segera berlari ke arahnya. Tidak memperdulikan sepatu yang tak ia susun dengan rapi dan kunci mobil yang entah ia lempar kemana. Hanya ada Hyeongseob yang ada di pikiran Woojin sekarang.

"Kamu nggak papa? Mana yang sakit, hm?" tanya Woojin sambil duduk di lantai dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Hyeongseob.

"Perutku, keram," jawab Hyeongseob tanpa melihat Woojin.

Woojin menghela nafas, lalu perlahan ia mengusap perut Hyeongseob yang membuncit. "Dedek kenapa? Ayah sudah pulang nih, jadi jangan ngambek, ya?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia kenapa?" tanya Woojin setelah Seonho selesai memeriksa Hyeongseob.

"Kupikir semua akan baik setelah enam bulan ini, tetapi keadaan rahim Kak Hyeongseob masih sama kayak pertama. Dia tidak menolak dan juga tidak menerima."

Woojin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menjamin keselamatan calon bayinya ataupun istrinya.

Seonho menepuk bahu Woojin pelan. "Sabar Kak, lagi puasa kan? Mending sholat deh, supaya tenang. Berdoa juga biar Kak Hyeongseob sama dedek bayi bisa bertahan sampai tiga bulan kedepan."

Woojin mengangguk. "Makasih ya Ho. Serius deh kayaknya aku bakal gila kalau nggak ada kamu."

"Santai aja Kak. Lagian aku kenal sama Kak Hyeongseob dan Kak Woojin udah lama banget, dari jaman masih jadi anak ingusan, sampai sekarang aku jadi bidan, dan Kak Woojin jadi pemilik akademi musik."

Woojin melirik Seonho jahil. "Oh jadi udah bukan anak ingusan? Terus nikahnya kapan?"

Seonho memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Mending urusin Kak Hyeongseob deh, dari pada ngurusin aku kapan nikahnya."

.

.

.

"Uh, In-a?" panggil Hyeongseob pelan.

Woojin yang berada disebelah Hyeongseob langsung merubah posisinya menjadi miring, menghadap ke Hyeongseob. "Ya? Haus?"

Hyeongseob menggeleng, lalu miring untuk menghadap ke Woojin.

"Jadi kenapa, hm?" tanya Woojin sambil membelai surai Hyeongseob yang lembut.

"Maaf, ya. Kamu udah sering pulang kerja duluan buat ngelihat aku yang sering ceroboh."

Woojin tersenyum, hendak menyela tapi Hyeongseob masih melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi aku kan mau jadi istri yang baik buat kamu, masak buat kamu, nyuci baju, bersih-bersih, terusㅡ"

"Udah deh, Ob-i," sela Woojin akhirnya. "Kamu cukup bareng sama aku selamanya, terus dengarin semua omonganku aja. Itu udah cukup dan kamu udah jadi istri yang baik, sayang."

"In-a," panggil Hyeongseob.

"Ya?"

Hyeongseob mencebikkan bibir bawahnya, dua detik kemudian ia menangis sambil meraung-raung seperti Sua yang kalah berebut mainan dengan Seola.

Woojin buru-buru memeluk Hyeongseob meski terhalang perut sang istri. "Udah, udah. Nggak usah nangis."

"Tapi aku nggak nangisin kamu," ujar Hyeongseob sambil sesenggukan.

"Lah terus?"

"Aku kangen Kak Woo Jinyoung yang ada di klub rapper bareng kamu pas SMA dulu," lanjut Hyeongseob sambil membersitkan ingusnya pada kaos Woojin.

Woojin diam-diam tersenyum, karena ke-random-an istrinya sudah kembali. "Iya deh besok kita main ke rumahnya."

"Tapi, tapi. Tapi kan Kak Micheotji udah pindah ke Busan."

"Ya berarti kita ke Busan. Aku nggak mau nanti dedek bayi ileran gara-gara nggak keturutan."

.

.

In dan Ob memang menjadi panggilan sayang Woojin dan Hyeongseob. In diambil dari nama Woojin, dan Ob dari nama Hyeongseob. Mereka memanggil seperti itu sejak pertama pacaran di masa SMA dulu.

.

.

.

"Hihihi."

Woojin menengok ke arah Hyeongseob yang terkikik sambil mengetik pada layar ponselnya.

"Ngapain sih, Ob-i?" tanya Woojin sambil merangkul bahu Hyeongseob.

"Lagi mau upload foto di instagram nih. Terus kepikiran caption ini, lucu kan?"

Woojin tersenyum dan mengecup kilat pipi Hyeongseob. "Iya deh lucu, kan kamu selalu benar."

.

.

 _'_ _ **hyseob_**_ _Mama dan Ayah masih nungguin dedek kok. Sehat terus ya dek, biar kita bisa bareng terus. Ketemu tiga bulan kedepan, ya? Sayang dedek~'_

Sebenarnya yang di upload Hyeongseob adalah foto yang diambil sekitar sebulan lalu, saat keduanya berada di rumah orang tua Woojin yang sedang melaksanakan arisan keluarga. Woojin dan Hyeongseob duduk berdampingan dengan mengenakan pakaian yang warnanya sama, soft pink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Manggil 'In' dan 'Ob' itu kepikiran soalnya aku akhir-akhir ini manggil ibuku dengan panggilan 'Ib' wkwk. Terus ini emg pengalaman pribadi ibuku sih yg masalah kehamilannya, tapi bersyukur deh 3 dari 5 anak ibuku ada semua~

Chapter selanjutnya si pengantin baru~ kehidupan dan masalah mereka setelah menikah~ dududududu~

Ps : ff ini tuh cuma tentang guanho,komuprime,baejihun,jinseob,samhwi,jren,hakwoong,dan bapak-anak officialnya p101. Jadi ya gantian antara mereka aja. Dan buat yg rikwes underrated trainee aku bakal buat di ff terpisah~

Pss : pekerjaan mereka bakal kuungkap satu persatu kedepannya. Tapi ada bbrp yg kelewatan sih hehehe. Hyunbin arsitek, Minhyun pemimpin editor majalah, Baejin dokter hewan, Guanlin bos cafe, Seonho bidan, Woojin yg punya akademi musik, Jihun-Hyseob ibu rumah tangga yang berbakti pada keluarga:)))

Psss : Hayo siapa yg mau punya suami siaga macem Ujin gini?:)

Si sexy baby oh my lady lagi sakit ya?:((

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	5. Chapter 5

"Yang, kayaknya mesin cuci rusak deh," adu Daehwi sambil memangku piring berisi potongan buah.

Samuel bergeser saat Daehwi ikut duduk di sofa. "Rusak?"

"Iya rusak. Tadi pas aku mau mengeringkan baju, mesinnya nggak mutar gitu."

"Oh gitu." Samuel mengangguk sambil merangkul bahu Daehwi. "Yaudah besok cari mesin cuci baru. Kamu pulang kerja jam berapa besok?"

Daehwi menyuapkan sepotong melon pada Samuel. "Jam empat deh kayaknya."

"Besok nggak usah bawa mobil. Biar aku yang antar sama jemput, jadi pulang kerja langsung cari mesin cuci baru."

Daehwi hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali memakan buah dan sesekali menyuapi Samuel.

"Oh iya!"

Samuel menoleh. "Kenapa, Yang?"

"Tadi pas tarawih aku denger ibu-ibu pada ngerumpi waktu pak ustadz ceramah."

"Ngerumpi apa? Ngerumpiin kamu?"

"Bukan." Daehwi menggeleng, "Katanya ada pasar malam dekat lapangan."

"Kode minta diajak kesana nih?" tanya Samuel.

Daehwi nyengir. "Ehehe, iya. Kemarin malam Euiwoong kesana bareng Kak Haknyeon, terus pamer makan es krim disana."

"Oh gitu."

"Ih! Kok responnya gitu aja sih?"

Samuel menoleh pada Daehwi. "Ya emang aku harus respon gimana, Yang?"

"Au ah! Ngeselin."

Samuel tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Daehwi. "Cie ngambek cie."

"Ish! Nggak usah pegang-pegang!" sungut Daehwi sambil menepis tangan Samuel.

"Yaudah sana ganti baju gih."

Daehwi langsung menoleh ke arah Samuel dengan mata berbinar. "Serius? Mau jalan kesana?"

"Nggak. Aku suruh kamu ganti baju buat tidur kok."

"Ih, Samuel!"

Dan Samuel tertawa saat Daehwi menghujani pinggangnya dengan cubitan.

.

.

.

Daehwi tersenyum lebar sejak melewati gerbang pasar malam. Tawa merdu wanita itu terkadang terdengar oleh indera Samuel.

"Yang," panggil Samuel sambil mengaitkan tangannya pada milik Daehwi.

Daehwi mendongak. "Hm?"

"Awas bibirmu bisa robek sampai pipi. Gara-gara senyum terus."

Daehwi mencubit pelan lengan Samuel, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya disana. "Kan aku senang bisa keluar bareng kamu."

"Emang selama pacaran nggak pernah keluar gini bareng aku?"

"Ish! Kamu emang ngeselin deh. Pura-pura nggak tau."

Samuel tertawa sambil mengacak surai Daehwi, menbuat si pemilik merengut kesal karena tatanan rambutnya berantakkan.

"Eh, eh. Kenapa Yang?" tanya Samuel saat Daehwi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itu bonekanya lucu deh, coba lihat," ujar Daehwi sambil menunjuk boneka yang terpajang di salah satu stan.

Samuel melepas tautan tangannya. "Tunggu disini bentar ya."

Belum sempat protes, Samuel sudah berlari kecil menuju stan yang ditunjuk Daehwi. Tiga menit setelah itu, Samuel kembali dengan boneka panda kecil yang semula ditunjuk Daehwi.

"Makasih ya," ujar Daehwi sambil tersenyum.

"Lho, yang bilang ini buat kamu siapa?" tanya Samuel dengan wajah bingung.

"Ish! Sayang!"

Samuel tertawa sambil menyerahkan boneka tersebut. "Iya iya buat kamu."

"Hehehe."

"Jadi cari es krim kayak punya Euiwoong noona?" tanya Samuel.

Daehwi tidak menjawab, sibuk dengan boneka panda yang ada di tangannya.

"Bumi kepada Lee Daehwi," ujar Samuel sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Daehwi.

"Eh? Hehehe. Maaf ya, bonekanya lebih lucu dari kamu sih."

.

.

.

"Tidur gih, bonekanya nggak bakal kabur kok, sayang," bujuk Samuel saat Daehwi malah asyik memainkan boneka daripada tidur.

Daehwi tersenyum. "Bonekanya lucu banget, tau."

"Iya emang lucu, tapi tetap cantikkan kamu kok."

"Dih, apaan sih."

Samuel hanya tertawa saat Daehwi merengut sambil meletakkan boneka panda sebagai pemberi jarak antara mereka.

"Loh, kok dia di tengah sih? Aku nggak bisa meluk kamu dong!" protes Samuel.

"Mulai sekarang, Sam itu anak kita. Hitung-hitung simulasi kalau punya anak beneran," jelas Daehwi.

"Sam?"

"Iya." Daehwi menggenggam lengan si boneka panda. "Namanya Sam Kim. Pokoknya dia anak kita!"

Samuel hanya tertawa saat mendengar penjelasan Daehwi yang terkesan memaksa itu.

"Yang," panggil Daehwi saat Samuel nyaris tertidur.

"Hm?"

"Makasih ya."

Samuel kembali membuka matanya dan memiringkan badan untuk menatap Daehwi. "Untuk?"

"Makasih udah datang ke kehidupan aku." Daehwi tersenyum dengan mata yang menatap lurus langit-langit kamar. "Kalau kamu nggak datang, mungkin aku masih ngejar-ngejar siㅡ"

"Iya iya," potong Samuel. "Sekarang tidur, oke? Hampir jam setengah dua belas nih, kamu mesti bangun buat masak kan?"

Daehwi mengangguk, lalu memiringkan badan menghadap Samuel. "Good night, sayang."

Samuel tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Daehwi kilat. "Good night too, baby."

.

.

 _'_ _ **deyhwiii**_ _Hehehe. Selamat malam, Sam Kim~'_

Lima belas menit lalu, Daehwi mengunggah satu foto tangan Samuel dan tangannya sendiri yang sedang memegang Sam dengan latar belakang langit-langit kamar. Kilau permata dari cincin keduanya malu-malu memancar akibat pantulan cahaya lampu.

' _ **jhun_qkr**_ _aduh pengantin baru~_

 _ **yseonh_**_ _cie udah punya temen tidur cie_

 _ **hyseob_**_ _Seonho cemburu lol_ _ **yseonh_**_

 _ **optimushwang**_ _ **yseonh_**_ _kapan nikah?_

 _ **deywhiii**_ _ **guanlain_**_ _cepat nikahin_ _ **yseonh_**_ _duh_

 _ **yseonh_**_ _AH KALIAN_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disini hawa hawa pacarannya masih kerasa yha:) Marah marahannya ntar deh di chp selanjutnya wksk.

Terus Samuel itu salah satu koreografer di akademinya Ujin, sedang si Daehwi itu perawat di rs yg sama kaya Seonho (makanya mereka deket)

Aku lagi down gara-gara kabar big Ujin masuk rs ㅠ.ㅠ dan waktu aku curhat ke sepupuku yg dokter dia blg bisa aja itu parah kl telat diobatin, trs bisa ada kemungkinan kebutaan kl ada deket mata. Habis itu aku nangis, sampe disangka pacarku yg sakit ㅠ.ㅠ

Ps : Sam Kim itu artisnya Antenna yg kalem tp agak sinting wkwk.

Pss : diantara 5 konsep (yg selalu sekilas), aku lebih suka Showtime dan Open It ehehehe.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	6. Chapter 6

Mata Minki yang terpejam mulai bergerak gelisah karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai. Ia merubah posisi tidur yang awalnya miring ke kanan -menghadap jendela- menjadi miring ke kiri -membelakangi jendela-. Dua detik kemudian ia terlonjak karena merasa kakinya bukan memeluk guling, melainkan tubuh seseorang.

"Uh?" Minki membuka mata dan mendapati Jonghyun tertidur pulas dihadapannya.

"Jong, Jonghyun," panggil Minki sambil menggoyangkan lengan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun membuka sedikit matanya. "Oh, udah bangun, Ki?" Ia tersenyum manis pada Minki. "Selamat pagi."

"Iya pagi," jawab Minki sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Kamu nggak berangkat ke kantor? Ini udah jam delapan lewat loh."

Bukannya menjawab, Jonghyun malah memerangkap Minki dalam pelukan erat dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak Minki dengar.

"Kalau ditanya itu jawab," ujar Minki sambil mencubit gemas perut Jonghyun.

"Sakit sayang~" rengek Jonghyun dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Jonghyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Minki. "Aku kan mau nemanin istriku yang cantik ini. Jagain supaya kamu nggak lihat-lihat cowok lain, kan kamu sering kutinggal dinas."

Minki tersenyum, lalu menjepit hidung Jonghyun dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Apaan sih."

"Mau jalan nggak hari ini?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Kamu beneran nggak kerja?"

Jonghyun balas menjepit hidung Minki. "Nggak, sayang."

"Kenapa? Maksudku, emang kamu nggak dicariin? Kan banyak yang butuh tanda tanganmu."

"Ya pokoknya aku libur hari ini." Jonghyun mengecup dahi Minki. "Ke rumah Seungcheol, terus kita jalan ke mall, mau?"

"Emang kamu nggak capek ngajak aku ke mall? Kan kamu lagi puasa, terus tau kan aku gimana kalau udah masuk mall?"

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Iya tau kok, Ki."

Mata Minki memicing. "Kamu ada maunya ya?"

"Iya emang. Aku mau kamu sama aku terus, jangan ninggalin aku."

"Ewh."

Jonghyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Minki. "Mandi dulu, terus sholat dhuha dulu yuk."

.

.

.

"Ke rumah Seungcheol dulu, kan?" tanya Jonghyun memastikan.

Minki terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Mending nggak usah ke rumah Seungcheol deh, Jong."

"Loh? Kenapa? Nggak mau ketemu Jeonghan emangnya?"

"Bukan, bukan gitu," sanggah Minki. "Kayaknya dirumahnya nggak ada orang. Seungcheol kan lagi disuruh Papa ngurus cabang yang di daerah Jeju sana. Jeonghan sama Jungchan juga kayaknya ngikut deh."

Jonghyun mengangguk, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Minki sebelum kembali fokus menyetir. "Terus mau kemana? Ke rumah Jihoon? Hyeongseob? Euiwoong?"

"Mau ke salon, boleh?"

"Ngapain kesana? Bukannya kamu udah tempo hari perawatan kesana?"

"Nggak boleh, nih?"

Jonghyun menghela nafas. "Bukan gitu, Ki. Kan aku nanya mau ngapain, bukan mau ngelarang kamu."

"Aku mau warnain rambut, boleh?" tanya Minki untuk kesekian kali.

Jonghyun tersenyum, lalu mengacak poni Minki. "Yaudah, ke salon tempat biasa kan?"

.

.

.

"Ki, nggak mau mampir ke tempat makan?" tanya Jonghyun saat Minki sedang memilih parfum.

Oh, Minki sudah selesai mewarnai rambutnya menjadi blonde dan kini ia sedang berada di mall bersama Jonghyun.

"Dih ntar dikira aku nggak puasa."

Jonghyun tertawa. "Bukannya emang kamu lagi nggak puasa, Ki?"

"Jangan nyaring-nyaring dong ngomongnya!" sungut Minki, lalu memukul lengan Jonghyun.

"Perempuan nggak puasa itu biasa kali, Ki."

Minki hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia mengambil satu parfum dari etalase dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Loh, pakai uangku aja, Jong. Ini kan bukan keperluan rumah tangga," ujar Minki saat Jonghyun menyodorkan kartu kredit.

"Iya emang bukan, tapi kan kamu tanggung jawabku, Ki."

"Tapi kanㅡ"

"Udah deh, kayak kita baru nikah berapa bulan aja." Jonghyun lalu menatap kasir. "Bayar pakai kartu saya aja, mbak."

"Ki, aku sholat dzuhur di Masjid bawah dulu ya," pamit Jonghyun ketika mereka berdua baru keluar dari toko parfum.

Minki mengangguk, lalu mengaitkan lengannya pada milik Jonghyun. "Yaudah, aku ikut."

"Mending kamu cari tempat makan aja deh, ini udah masuk jam makan siang juga."

"Loh tapi kanㅡ"

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Udah nggak papa, kamu cari tempat makan aja. Mana belanjaannya? Sekalian nanti aku ke basement dulu."

"Yaudah deh." Minki menyerahkan tas-tas karton pada Jonghyun.

"Aku sholat dulu ya? Ntar sms aja kamu makan dimana."

.

.

.

"Ki, mau mampir ke bioskop nggak?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Terserah kamu aja, deh."

"Yaudah, aku beli tiket dulu. Kamu duduk disana, ya?"

Jonghyun segera berlari kecil menuju counter setelah Minki mengangguk.

"Maaf mas, seat nya yang kosong tinggal bagian D."

Jonghyun mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dalam dompet. "Dua ya mbak, kalau bisa yang sebelahan."

"Mau nonton sama pacarnya, mas?" tanya si mbak sambil menerima uang Jonghyun.

"Bukan, mbak," Jonghyun tersenyum, lalu menunjuk Minki yang duduk sambil mengayunkan kaki. "Sama istri."

"Oh gitu." Si mbak mengangguk dan menyerahkan tiket kepada Jonghyun. "Terima kasih, mas."

Jonghyun balas tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Minki yang kini memainkan ponselnya.

"Lama, ya?" tanya Jonghyun.

Minki mendongak, lalu menggeleng. "Nggak kok. Filmnya main jam berapa?"

"Sejam lagi, mau jalan-jalan?"

Minki mengangguk antusias dan segera menggandeng lengan Jonghyun.

.

.

.

"Jong, lihat deh," ujar Minki sambil menunjuk deretan perlengkapan bayi. "Lucu ya," lanjutnya.

Jonghyun tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Minki. "Iya lucu, kok."

Bukan sekali dua kali Minki pergi ke deretan perlengkapan bayi saat pergi bersama Jonghyun maupun bersama Jeonghan (partner belanja yang merupakan istri dari kembarannya). Kadang Minki diam-diam meneteskan air mata saat berada disana.

"Maaf ya, Ki."

Minki mendongak dan mendapati Jonghyun tersenyum menenangkan. "Hah?"

"Tentangㅡ"

"Udah deh," potong Minki. "Emang waktu itu kita belum dikasih kesempatan buat punya anak."

"Maaf ya?"

"Kan aku udah bilang, bukan kamu yang salah." Minki tersenyum, lalu menautkan jemarinya diantara jemari Jonghyun. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah lainnya. "Jong, kesana yuk? Tadi aku liat ada wartortle lucu deh, mirip kamu versi botak, ehehe. Beliin, ya?"

.

.

.

"Jong, besok masih libur atau udah ke kantor disdukcapil*?" tanya Minki sambil menempelkan masker pada wajah Jonghyun.

"Libur," jawab Jonghyun dengan gigi terkatup.

Selesai dengan milik Jonghyun, kini Minki memasang masker pada wajahnya sendiri.

"Besok anterin ke rumah Jihoon, ya?"

"Mau main sama Junseo?"

"Iya hehehe."

"Ki."

"Hm."

Jonghyun mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kamera. "Liat sini dong, Ki."

.

.

' _ **pockyjr**_ _mine-ki 💐_ '

Jonghyun mengunggah foto hasil jepretan ketiga. Minki tersenyum tipis sambil menunjukkan pose 'v' dan Jonghyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

' _ **hyseob_**_ _mine? EWH~_

 _ **komurola**_ _mine-hyun_ _ **optimushwang**_

 _ **glorypath**_ _ **komurola**_ _salah lapak pak_ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*disdukcapil : dinas kependudukan dan pencatatan sipil.

Jadi Jonghyun itu kepala dinas disdukcapil, bapak bapak yang berangkat kerja pake mobil pribadi trs pake seragam pns, trs tiap siang pulang ke rumah demi jadi imam sholat istrinya. Jangan dibayangin gais wkwk. Trs Minki itu semacem ibu ibu sosialita bareng ucup, cuma ucup lagi cuti hamil /loh.

Jadi, kenapa review kalian itu bikin aku ngakak duh. Dan kalian yg baca aja baper, pa kabar aku yg mikir sambil nulis?:"

Btw seat D itu emg aku kl nonton pasti duduknya disana:" entah kebetulan atau emg takdir:"

Ps : aku ada nulis ff woo jinyoung dengan pair xxx wkwk. Ku posting malem ini kl ngga besok.

Pss : series ini disposori oleh instagram lol

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	7. Chapter 7

"Mau kemana, Mas?" tanya Euiwoong ketika melihat Haknyeon keluar dari service room sambil membawa ember dan juga sikat kecil.

"Mau nyuci mobil bentar." Haknyeon berjalan mendekati Euiwoong. "Kenapa? Mau ikut, Ung?"

"Kalau nyuci mobilnya di Jeju, aku ikut. Ini di depan rumah doang, apa coba faedahnya aku ikut?"

Haknyeon tertawa dan mengecup pipi Euiwoong kilat. "Masak apa sih, Ung? Dari aku pulang kerja tadi kamu di dapur terus, keluar dapur cuma buat sholat aja tadi."

"Masak takjil sekalian buat anak kost, Mas," ujar Euiwoong sambil mematikan kompor.

"Oh gitu. Yaudah, aku nyuci mobil dulu ya, jangan kangen loh."

Euiwoong berbalik dan segera mencubit hidung Haknyeon sambil tertawa.

Haknyeon memang punya usaha kos-kosan disebelah rumah meskipun ia bekerja sebagai PNS di kantor dinas kehutanan. Itu memang inisiatif Haknyeon dan kos-kosan itu sudah ada sejak ia lulus kuliah. Awalnya hanya tiga kamar, tetapi sekarang sudah ada dua belas kamar.

.

.

"Mau kemana, Ung?" tanya Haknyeon saat melihat istrinya membawa beberapa kotak tupperware.

"Mau ngasih takjil ke anak-anak." Euiwoong meletakkan kotak tupperware di teras dan segera mengikat rambutnya. "Kenapa? Mau ikut, Mas?"

"Kalau ngantar takjil ke Jeju aku ikut, ini cuma lima langkah dari rumah."

Euiwoong terkikik. "Sekalian mau ngapel dong."

Haknyeon buru-buru menyemprot Euiwoong dengan air selang, beruntung Euiwoong punya gerak reflek yang bagus.

"Ish! Basah tau, Mas. Aku kan udah mandi," sungut Euiwoong.

"Ngapel, ngapel. Ini suami kurang ganteng apa lagi coba?"

Euiwoong nyengir dan segera berlari menuju kos-kosan. "Hehehe. Aku ngapel dulu ya, Mas."

"Lee Euiwoong!"

.

.

"Mas, kayaknya ada yang manggil deh di depan," ujar Euiwoong sambil menuangkan air putih pada gelas Haknyeon.

"Ya sana kamu bukain dong pintunya, Ung."

Euiwoong duduk di kursi dan memasang ekspresi puppy andalannya. "Duh kayaknya kakiku sakit deh Mas. Aduh, aduh."

Haknyeon tertawa dan mengacak surai Euiwoong sebelum berdiri.

"Loh, kenapa San?" tanya Haknyeon ketika mendapati satu anak kosnya sedang duduk di kursi kayu teras rumah.

Sanha berdiri dan segera menghampiri Haknyeon. "Air di kamar mandi kosan nggak ngalir, Pak."

Haknyeon mengangguk. "Oh jadi kamu belum mandi nih?"

"Ehehe, iya Pak. Mas Eunwoo, Mbak Chaeyeon, sama Mas Dongbin juga belum Pak. Baru pada pulang kerja soalnya."

"Yaudah, suruh mandi ke rumah saya aja dulu. Besok pagi saya telpon orang PDAM."

Sanha mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Nggak usah, Pak. Ngerepotin kalau mandi di rumah Bapak."

"Ah kata siapa?" Haknyeon memukul pelan bahu Sanha. "Sana panggil yang belum mandi, suruh mandi disini ya?"

"Siapa, Mas?" tanya Euiwoong setelah Hakyeon kembali ke meja makan.

"Sanha bilang airnya nggak nyala di kos, jadi kusuruh mandi disini. Nggak papa kan, Ung?"

Euiwoong tersenyum. "Iya lah nggak papa."

.

.

Minggu pagi setelah sholat subuh, Haknyeon dan Euiwoong kembali bergelung dibawah selimut sambil menonton film Zootophia yang kebetulan sedang tayang di salah satu stasiun televisi.

"Ung," panggil Haknyeon.

"Kenapa, Mas?"

Haknyeon tidak menjawab, malah memeluk Euiwoong dengan erat.

"Duh kenapa sih, Mas?"

"Nanti sore mau jalan, nggak? Main ke taman kota, terus pas udah mau buka puasa kita ke sekitaran pantai gitu."

Euiwoong merengut. "Emang kamu bosen sama masakanku, ya Mas?"

"Bukan gitu sayang, tapiㅡ"

Euiwoong menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Haknyeon. "Bilang aja kalau bosen, ya kan? Kan? Kan?"

Haknyeon speechless ketika melihat Euiwoong yang out of character pagi ini. Padahal biasanya istri lucunya itu selalu senang dipeluk dan diajak jalan.

Euiwoong tiba-tiba menoleh pada Haknyeon sambil tersenyum jahil. "Becanda doang Mas, hehehe."

Haknyeon tertawa, lalu bangkit dan menggelitik pinggang ramping Euiwoong. Membuat wanita yang baru dinikahinya empat bulan lalu itu tertawa lepas dengan sesekali memukul badan Haknyeon.

"Duh ampun masㅡhahaha."

Haknyeon segera menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitik Euiwoong dan beralih menjadi memeluk Euiwoong yang terlalu lemas karena tertawa.

"Mas," panggil Euiwoong.

"Kenapa, Ung?"

"Kebayang nggak sih, kalau dulu aku nerima ajakan nikahnya Kak Minho? Terus yang ngurus kamu tiap hari siapa, ya?"

Haknyeon merengkuh Euiwoong dan meletakkan lengannya menjadi bantal Euiwoong.

"Ung, dengar ya." Haknyeon mengelus surai Euiwoong. "Jangan pernah bayangin hal-hal jelek kayak gitu. Sekarang kan kamu udah jadi istrinya Joo Haknyeon, terus aku udah jadi suaminya Lee Euiwoong. Nggak usah mikirin hal-hal macam begitu, nggak berfaedah deh. Sama kayak tarian alpacanya Kak Youngmin."

Euiwoong tersenyum dan segera memeluk Haknyeon. "Hehehe, makasih ya Mas."

"Makasih buat apa?"

Euiwoong mendongak untuk menatap Haknyeon. "Makasih udah mau nuntun aku jadi istri dan ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Udah sabar ngehadapin aku yang kadang kurang ajar ke kamu."

"Iya, sayang. Lain kali kalau aku salah, kasih tau ya? Aku nggak mau jadi suami yang nggak baik buat kamu."

Euiwoong kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Haknyeon. Hanya beberapa detik, kemudian ia mendongak untuk menatap Haknyeon yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Kamu tadi ngomongin Kak Youngmin, aku jadi kangen sama dia."

"Sabar dong, akhir tahun ini kan kontrak suaminya udah habis di Jepang," ujar Haknyeon sambil membelai surai Euiwoong.

Euiwoong menguap dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Haknyeon. "Aku ngantuk Mas, tidur dulu ya?"

.

.

Haknyeon mengunggah satu foto saat ia dan Euiwoong sedang bulan madu di jeju. Masih hangat, karena mereka berdua baru pulang bulan madu tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka berdua mengenakan dress-code putih dengan latar belakang pantai beserta sunset. Haknyeon merangkul bahu Euiwoong dan Euiwoong melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Haknyeon.

' _ **j0ohaknyeon**_ _._ Softly, with mood, warmly, tightly hug her 🎶🎶 Hey_ _ **euiungggg**_ _,_ _사랑해_ '

.

' **guanlain_** tolong jangan cemari timeline instagramku pagi-pagi, hyung

 **glorypath** aku mau menagih oleh-oleh!

 **komurola** makanya cepat nikah, nak **guanlain_**

 **pockyjr** makanya cepat nikah, nak **guanlain_** (2)

 **hyseob_** aku mau menagih oleh-oleh!(2)

 **deywhiii** aku mau menagih oleh-oleh!(3)

 _ **j0ohaknyeon._**_ _makanya cepat nikah, nak_ _ **guanlain_**_ _(3)_

 _ **j0ohaknyeon._**_ _pasir pantai jeju, kan? Sudah kubawakan masing-masing sekilo untuk kalian~_ _ **glorypath**_ _ **hyseob_**_ _ **deywhiii**_ '

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Siang itu, Minhyun sedang membereskan beberapa majalah maupun koran lama di rak buku ruang tengah. Seola dan Sua sedang tertidur pulas di kamar setelah marathon menonton berbagai kartun di kamar, Hyunbin sedang pergi ke proyek untuk meninjau bangunan apartemen, makanya keadaan rumah menjadi lebih tentram di hari libur.

Gerakan tangan Minhyun tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat melihat empat tumpuk album foto yang berbeda warna dan ukuran. Ia duduk di lantai berlapis karpet bulu, lalu mulai membuka satu per satu album foto tersebut, dimulai dari album yang tertera kata 'Minhyunbin' pada sampulnya.

Minhyun disapa oleh satu foto polaroid di halaman awal, fotonya berdua dengan Hyunbin ketika mereka resmi pacaran. Oh jangan lupakan strawberry yang ditusuk lidi, kemudian dibungkus dengan plastik agar mirip buket yang ada di tangan kanan Minhyun.

.

 _Minhyun baru saja pulang dari mengikuti lomba menulis karya tulis saat Hyunbin mencegatnya di gerbang sekolah._

 _"Kamu nggak masuk kelas? Ini masih jam kelima, loh."_

 _Bukannya menjawab, Hyunbin malah memberinya strawberry yang dibentuk menyerupai buket bunga._

 _"Untuk noona," ujar Hyunbin ketika Minhyun tak kunjung menerima uluran buket._

 _"Untukku? Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Minhyun._

 _Hyunbin tersenyum. "Karena aku suka sama noona."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Jadi, noona mau jadi pacarku, nggak?"_

 _"Hah?!"_

.

Minhyun tersenyum ketika ingatan masa SMA nya terputar kembali. Masa-masa dimana ia dan Hyunbin masih pacaran, lalu putus, kembali pacaran, putus lagi, siklus itu sampai dihapal Jonghyun dan Minki yang merupakan teman dekatnya.

.

 _Minhyun dan Hyunbin pertama kali putus tepat sehari sebelum hari jadi mereka yang ke dua bulan. Mereka putus karena Minhyun mendapati Hyunbin sedang merangkul siswa lain selama istirahat makan siang._

 _"Ayo putus," ujar Minhyun dengan intonasi datar miliknya._

 _"Hah?"_

 _Minhyun menatap tepat di mata Hyunbin yang masih bingung. "Aku bosen pacaran sama kamu."_

 _Dua hari setelahnya, Hyunbin menemui Minhyun dan menjelaskan bahwa siswi itu adalah sepupunya yang juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan mereka._

 _"Jadi, sudah bosan putus denganku, kan?" tanya Hyunbin._

 _Minhyun tersenyum malu. "Maafkan aku ya, Bin."_

.

Puas dengan foto-foto SMA, Minhyun kini terjebak dalam foto-fotonya selama kuliah. Ia sempat putus dengan Hyunbin selama setahun dan berpacaran dengan beberapa lelaki. Pertama, Kim Jaehwan si mahasiswa manajemen yang sekarang menjadi pemilik beberapa restoran mewah. Lalu, Kang Daniel si mahasiswa hukum yang sekarang dikontrak oleh perusahaan besar di Jepang. Oh, juga Kim Jonghyun. Iya, Kim Jonghyun yang kepala dinas dukcapil itu.

Minhyun dan Hyunbin bertemu secara tidak sengaja di festival tahunan kampus Minhyun. Hyunbin tidak masuk perguruan tinggi negeri, karena masih jarang jurusan arsitektur selain di perguruan swasta saat itu.

.

 _"Minhyun noona?"_

 _Minhyun berbalik dan mendapati Hyunbin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Hyunbin?"_

 _Hyunbin tersenyum lebar. "Lama nggak ketemu, makin cantik aja."_

 _"Aku emang udah cantik dari lahir kali."_

 _"Iya deh yang cantik dari lahir. Apa kabar, noona?"_

 _Minhyun mengangguk. "Baik. Kamu gimana? Nggak ada kabarnya."_

 _"Aku nggak ada kabarnya?" Hyunbin tergelak. "Noona kali yang nggak ada kabarnya. Semua akunku di block, terus dua kali reuni juga nggak datang. Noona ngehindarin aku ya? Padahal aku nunggu noona datang loh."_

 _Benar juga sih Minhyun itu memblokir semua akun Hyunbin, mengganti ponsel dan nomer, serta selalu beralasan hadir di reuni sekolah._

 _Minhyun melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Sendirian aja kamu?"_

 _"Nggak, aku bareng sama_ _ㅡ_ _"_

 _"Kak Hyunbin!"_

 _Hyunbin menoleh dan lengannya langsung digandeng oleh anak SMA. Diam-diam Minhyun mengumpat karena Hyunbin mengusak surai si anak SMA itu._

 _"Nih kenalin, namanya Kim Saeron," ujar Hyunbin pada Minhyun._

 _"Pacarmu?" tanya Minhyun._

 _Hyunbin mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum. "Iya, imut kan dia?"_

 _Minhyun hanya mengangguk tidak ikhlas. Dalam hati ia mengumpat season dua kepada Hyunbin dan anak SMA dihadapannya._

.

"Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum gitu?"

Minhyun mendongak dan melihat Hyunbin berjalan ke arahnya sambil menenteng beberapa map.

"Kenapa emang? Nggak boleh senyum, gitu?"

"Dih galak, lagi pms emang?" Hyunbin duduk disebelah Minhyun. "Oh, lagi bongkar masa lalu nih?"

"Nggak sengaja nemu sih, soalnya tadi cuma niat mau mindahin majalah sama koran yang udah kadaluwarsa ini," ujar Minhyun sambil menunjuk tumpukan majalah dan koran yang tak jauh darinya.

Hyunbin hanya mengangguk, lalu matanya berbinar antusias setelah menemukan foto hitam-putih yang terjejer rapi pada album foto berwarna merah muda.

"Liat deh, ini jaman Seola sama Sua masih abstrak."

Minhyun memukul tangan Hyunbin. "Abstrak gitu tuh anak kamu."

"Hehehe." Hyunbin cengengesan. "Jadi inget kamu jaman hamilnya si kembar deh."

Kening Minhyun berkerut. "Aku kenapa emang?"

"Nggak inget? Mau kuingatkan?"

.

 _Malam itu Minhyun hanya sendiri di rumah, karena Hyunbin sedang sibuk merancang bangunan di kantornya. Biasanya Hyunbin paling telat pulang pukul sembilan, tetapi ini sudah nyaris setengah sebelas dan ia belum juga muncul di rumah._

 _Minhyun sudah berkali-kali menelpon dan hanya terdengar mbak-mbak operator yang bilang kalau nomor yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Ia sudah tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih, terbayang Hyunbin sedang pergi ke bar dan bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan berpakaian minim._

 _"Minhyun noona?"_

 _Minhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan segera menangis meraung-raung._

 _"Kamu pasti habis selingkuh, kan? Iya kan?" ujar Minhyun dengan air mata yang terus menetes._

 _Hyunbin yang panik, langsung duduk disebelah Minhyun dan memeluknya. "Aduh maaf ya, Noona."_

 _"Tuh, kan kamu minta maaf! Kamu habis selingkuh beneran kan?" Minhyun mendorong Hyunbin dan langsung berdiri. "Aku mau pulang ke rumah Mama aja!"_

 _"Loh, loh? Noona kenapa sih?"_

 _Hyunbin berlari kecil mengejar Minhyun yang berjalan ke kamar sambil menyentak-sentakkan kaki._

 _"Uh! Lepasin!"_

 _Hyunbin segera membawa Minhyun dalam pelukan dan membiarkan istrinya itu menangis._

 _"Udah tenang?" tanya Hyunbin setelah Minhyun tidak lagi menangis, hanya sesekali menarik ingusnya yang nyaris keluar._

 _Hyunbin mengelus surai Minhyun. "Aku tuh telat pulang gara-gara tadi Woojin tiba-tiba nelpon terus minta tolong buatkan design dasar bangunan." Ia mengecup puncak kepala Minhyun. "Mikir aku selingkuh dari mana sih?"_

 _"Habisnya kamu pulangnya ngaret banget."_

 _"Aku kan kerja demi kamu sama calon anak kita nanti." Hyunbin kini menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri secara perlahan, kebiasaannya ketika memeluk Minhyun saat berdiri. "Buat apa aku selingkuh kalau udah punya istri yang sempurna kayak kamu, hm? Nggak usah mikir begitu, ya?"_

 _._

"Apaan sih kamu," gumam Minhyun saat Hyunbin membuka kembali kenangan lama itu.

"Serius, aku inget banget kamu nangis kayak anak kecil di sofa, terus pakai mau pulang ke rumah Mama segala."

Minhyun mencubit bibir Hyunbin. "Iya terus, ledek aja terus."

"Oh, terus ingat yang kamu ngidam mau makan tengah malem nggak?"

"Yang mana?"

.

 _"Aku pengen makan ramen deh," ujar Minhyun pada Hyunbin yang menggambar sketsa gedung._

 _"Yaudah, buat aja. Biasanya juga kamu buat sendiri."_

 _Minhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kok kamu gitu sih? Oh, mentang-mentang sekarang perutku udah keliatan besar, kamu udah nggak cinta sama aku? Iya?"_

 _Hyunbin menghela nafas, kemudian meletakkan peralatan gambarnya begitu saja di atas meja kerja. Minhyun dan mood ngidamnya memang super mengerikan._

 _"Yaudah, ayok sini ikut ke dapur."_

 _"Ngapain ke dapur?" tanya Minhyun._

 _"Loh, katanya mau ramen."_

 _"Iya emang mau ramen." Minhyun tersenyum. "Ramen buatannya Jihoon."_

 _"Nggak bisa di delay dulu? Ini udah jam setengah satu dini hari."_

 _"TUH KAN KAMU EMANG UDAH NGGAK CINTA SAMA AKU!"_

.

Minhyun tertawa mengingat kejadian itu, mereka berdua benar-benar pergi ke rumah Jihoon untuk menuruti si ibu hamil. Padahal Minhyun hanya memakan dua suap dan memuntahkannya begitu saja setibanya di rumah.

"Aku random banget ya waktu itu."

Hyunbin kini bergeser dan memeluk Minhyun dari belakang. "Nggak papa. Aku jadi punya pengalaman khusus kalau misalnya Seola sama Sua mau punya adik."

"Adik, adik," Minhyun memukul lengan Hyunbin yang melingkar di perutnya. "Kamu yang hamil tapi, mau?"

.

.

 _._

 _'_ _ **komurola**_ _Memang ditakdirkan menjaga tiga malaikat cantik ini; Kwon Seola, Kwon Sua, Hwang Minhyun_ '

Hyunbin mengunggah foto polaroid saat mereka berempat (Hyunbin, Minhyun, Kwon Twins) sedang liburan ke Jepang dua bulan lalu

.

.

' _ **hyseob_**_ _Seola, Sua setengah malaikat oy!_

 _ **euiungggg**_ _Kwon twins berwajah malaikat, tapi..._

 _ **yseonh_**_ _Seola dan Sua itu malaikat kalau duduk manis dan diam'_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali gais dengan series ga penting ini wkwk. Sebenarnya mau publish sehari setelah chp7, tapi lagi kena wb:(((. Terus buat yang nanya pasangannya si alpaca, aku buat anti menstrim dong xD silahkan tebak dan nanti aku buat spesial chp mereka+alpaca+xx+xx bukber

Dan karena suara kurang ajar Woojin gingsul, moodku berubah baik dan malah langsung ada ide buat nulis tetang 5 concept. Hahahehehihihuhuhoho.

Ps : byeongari why sih?:" winkdeep juga mau go public nih? Jinyong udah lepasin si dehwi nih? Gimana si? Wkwk

Pss : Aku ada niatan buat ff ala wgm dengan cast p101, tapi sepertinya butuh partner nulis:)

Psss : AKU BUTUH VIDEO KOMPILASI(?) RAPNYA PARK WOOJIN, DUH!

Ini super nggak penting, tapi kakaknya Woojin L. di The East Light, si Sagang sama Junwook itu oenyoe sekali:))) ku jadi pengen nulis tetang ujin sama kakak bandnya:))

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
